Dark Confession
by The'Unlimited'Hitachiin'Twins
Summary: Kaoru has discovered his feelings for his twin brother, Hikaru. Ashamed, he pushes them aside and tries to settle the fights between them, but what happenes when Hikaru and the rest of the hosts find out Kaoru's dark confession? HikaKao, includes Yaoi, sexual themes, swearing, and slight self harm. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story! Also my first fanfiction for an anime! YAAAY! Suggestions are welcome. Also, reads are welcome. Lol. **

**Just a warning, this story is yaoi, twincest, implied crap, language, and of course, OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB, which I don't own. If I did, it would just be yaoi. Mwhahahaha... THANK YOU FOR READING! - On with the story! - - - - -**

* * *

Proluge

Kaoru Hitachiin never meant to fall in love with his own brother. It was just a normal day in school, when he noticed with a start that it bothered him when Hikaru stared longingly at Haruhi.

The younger twin had given up on the chance of his affection with the small brunette a while ago. But as he lingered in his own mind, he realized that his heart hurt when he thought of his twin and Haruhi...together.

It irked Kaoru to see his brother thinking of _her._ Hell, he couldn't even stand to be in the same _room_ as that girl. That fact made the young Hitachiin confused, hurt, and ashamed.

But there was nothing he could do.

* * *

"Kaoru! Where in the world are you?" The angry voice penetrated Kaoru's book induced stupor, and he yanked his head up to meet his twin's furious amber eyes.

Hikaru Hitachiiin was standing over his brother, hands on hips, and the rest of the club staring around his back at Kaoru.

The Ouran High School Host club, one of the most successful (And popular) clubs in Ouran Academy, was holding a meeting. But Kaoru had lost himself in his book. The club leader, Tamaki, didn't particularly mind, but Hikaru had whipped the book out of his brother's hand and bonked it against his head.

"Pay attention! Stop reading this stupid book!" Hikaru snapped, before turning and pretending it never happened. Kaoru huffed, and tried to hide his blush of embarrassment. _Darn it Kaoru, stop with the zoning out! _Haruhi Fujioka tapped Tamaki on the shoulder, and sighed. "Go on, senpai."

The host king grinned. "Thank you, my lovely daughter! NOW! As I was saying, we need something new for tomorrow's princesses! I thought maybe we could do a movie cosplay! Any ideas before I go with mine?"

Honey-senpai raised his hand. "Ooh!~ Tama-chan, can we do a food cosplay?! I could be.. cake! Right Takashi?" He turned, with pink flowers surrounding him, to the silent man behind him. Mori-senpai nodded. "Yes." But Tamaki shook his head.

"I'm sorry Honey senpai, but I don't think that is a... movie. But maybe next time?" He nervously glanced at the small blonde. But instead of flipping out, like Tamaki feared, he just smiled. "Okay, Tama-chan!" Breathing in relief, he turned to the rest of the group.

"Any ideas? None at all? Because we are going to go with miiine!

Hands were instantly shot up. Tamaki smiled, and pointed to the small brown haired girl next to Kyoya. "My beautiful Haruhi! Tell us your idea!" Haruhi sweat dropped, then replied. " Well, maybe we could do "The Princess Bride." I liked that movie."

The blonde host king, ever the dramatic, struck a pose. "Yes! It has PRINCESSES! I 100% agree! Hosts! tomorrow, we are cosplaying "The Princess Bride!""

Kyoya sighed, and glanced back at the two twins. He smirked, but looked away before Hikaru saw.

Hikaru and Kaoru had been at each other's throats for almost a week. The rest of the hosts noticed, and the guests were starting to notice too. So when the twins got up to leave for home, Kaoru picked up his book and followed a few paces behind his brother. Hikaru stomped out, ignoring his twin's sad sigh.

What bothered Kaoru the most about the fight, was that it was there first real row. All the other times had been fake just like the "Brotherly Love" act. The younger twin didn't even know how the fight started. It weighed down on his shoulders as he opened the door to the Hitachiin limo. Hikaru still sat next to him, but didn't speak. The driver looked at them in his mirror, but stayed silent. The limo purred to life, and they headed home.

* * *

"Damn it!" Kaoru jumped as Hikaru prowled in and started to pace. "Are you all right Hika?" Kaoru was ignored. So he settled down and kept reading the thick book in his book was his only comfort since he had realized his feelings for his twin. He read almost all the time, burying his mind in stories of adventure and magic instead of those dark, erotic thoughts about the person currently sitting on the bed beside him...

Kaoru shivered, and shifted away from Hikaru, who currently sat with his arms crossed. "I can't stand this!", Hikaru suddenly announced. Kaoru jumped, but replied. "What can't you stand? Me? Because you've been pretty blatant about that lately."

Hikaru sighed.

**If you want to fight so badly go pick a fight with someone else. Your just jealous about Haruhi.**

**I am not! You are just a stupid, ignorant little pig...**

The twins fought telepathically for a few minutes, then headed to the dinner table when the two maids called. Mr. Hitachiin wasn't home, so the twins ate in silence with Mrs. Hitachiin. She noticed the tension between the twins, and decided to let them work it out. She had guessed they were fighting over a girl, by the way Hikaru zoned out with a happy smile, but turned and glared at Kaoru. Kaoru submissively lowered his head, but scowled at his plate of food.

Yuzuha Hitachiin could always tell her boys apart. She toyed with them, but loved them. " Boys, why are you fighting?"

The twins answered in unison. "We aren't fighting, mother." Yuzuha knew better. "Don't lie."

So Hikaru piped up. "Kaoru said I was obsessed with Haruhi."

Kaoru hissed. "You said I was a jealous bastar- I mean brat. Then he ripped my book."

"Well he embarrassed me at lunch! "

"He made Haruhi laugh at me!"

"Shut up!"

"No, you!"

**You make me sick.**

**I could say the same.**

"Hikaru! Sit down and un-clench your fists! Kaoru! Stop looking at that knife!" The twin maids peeked in the dining room, then slowly backed out, seeing the sight at the family all out of there seats and glancing at knives...

The next day, Kaoru woke from his spot in guestroom. He rubbed his eyes, disoriented, then realized where he was. His mother had moved them apart, hoping to keep the peace. He sighed, missing the warmth from the body who usually was next to him. He felt horrible for fighting with his brother, taking out anger at himself of Hikaru. He rose and walked to the bathroom for his shower, silently praying he wouldn't see his twin.

Apparently someone was listening, because he didn't see Hikaru until they were forced to collide at the front door. Kaoru had a sneaking suspicion that the brotherly love act was going to be a bit forced today...

Tamaki had gone all out for the day's cosplay, Kaoru gave him that. But he had a few issues with picking characters... Hikaru was Prince Humperdink, Kaoru was Ingio, Haruhi was Buttercup, Tamaki was Westley, Kyoya was Vizzini, and Mori was Fezzick. Honey was the Albino torturor, much to Tamaki's fear.

The whole time, Kyoya had an evil grin. _He probably picked the characters.. _Kaoru thought as he glanced around the room, taking in the guests. Three girls came to his table, and Hikaru greeted them. "Hello ladies. How are doing today?" The girls smiled, and replied polietly.

"I am great!"

"Fantastic!"

"Alright."

Kaoru shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with Hikaru so near... The tin sword at his side bumped into the table and Hikaru glanced at him. He was talking to the guests, but his eyes always found Kaoru.

He compressed the desire to hug Kaoru, and continued to socialize. He gave his twin the cues for the act, but Kaoru mostly turned them down. So he bit back his unhappiness and made the first move.

"Kaoru."

He looked up from his tea cup. "Yes?"

"You aren't paying attention. Are we boring you? I can make it more... interesting for you..." Hikaru murmured.

The girls started to fan-girl, wiggling in there seats. So Kaoru gave them more to go on.

"Well Hikaru, if you're up for entertaining me..." He gave a suggestive look.

Hikaru thought for a moment, the reached over and ran his finger across his collarbone, right on the most sensitive part of his flesh. Kaoru blushed and looked down, but inside he felt himself sigh. If only Hikaru would touch him like this all the time!

Thhe girls were really having fun now, so the twins toned it down and continued until the club closed. Haruhi sighed deeply, and headed toward the kitchen, and Tamaki folllowed with puppy dog eyes. "Haruhi! Come let Daddy see you!~" Hikaru made a noise of disgust, and opened his mouth to insult Tamaki. Kaoru felt left out, so he chorused with his twin. "Geez, such a pervert! All he ever does is chase Haruhi!" Kaoru didn't agree with that, but he went along. Kyoya smirked once again, and the younger twin finally snapped.

"What are smirking fo?! What are you planing!?"

The boy didn't answer right away, but eventually replied in a low, smug tone. "Oh you will find out in time, Kaoru, Hikaru. Hehehe"

Kaoru swore he saw a rape face. He shivered and glances at Hikaru. _Mmm. Rape face..._


	2. Chapter 2

**I am excited to announce, the very late chapter two! I AM SORRY! I had some... inspiration trouble? *Cough* Lazy *cough***

**As said before, I don't own The Host club. If I did, There would be five seasons of Hikaru and Kaoru goodness. *Fan girls***

**To the story!**

**BTW, I will post a few short chapters today. This one is sorta a filler... Sowy! Chapter three and four, maybe five, will also be up today**

* * *

The next morning was relatively normal for the twins. Both parents were now gone from the household, so Kaoru made sure to give his brother a wide berth. He was still pondering and stressing about Kyoya and his scary _rape _face that it wasn't hard to keep quiet. But Hikaru felt lonely, and he could tell.

So he attempted to make peace. "Hikaru. Can I talk to you?" His elder brother jerked up his bent head to see Kaoru sitting across from him at the table. "Talk." He sighed. Kaoru hesitated, but continued. " I'm sorry. For picking a fight."

"Really?'

"Yes."

Hikaru talked to him with his eyes, pushing his thoughts to him.

**Why did you pick a fight in the first place**

Kaoru looked away.

**I was sort of jealous...**

**I guess I forgive you**

**Thank you.**

_That was way to quick. Hikaru's going to have a grudge. I can feel it. _At that thought Kaoru's dirty mind wondered to other things he could be touching...

Class 1-A was chattering before class, and The twins decided to bother Haruhi. The girl was studying, but a slight smile painted her lips as she glanced up. "What do you devils want?" Hikaru smirked. "Well Haruhi, I was wondering if you want to come over to our house after hosting?" Kaoru almost ruined the sketch he was doodling. _Haruhi at the Hitachiin mansion?! Oh great.. At least Hikaru said 'our' and not 'my'. _Haruhi was debating her options, but then agreed. "Well, if you guys will let me.." Hikaru cheered. Kaoru cheered too, but he told Hikaru with his eyes how he felt.

**I don't want her at our house.**

**Kaoru! It's my house too! **

**Whatever Hika**

If Haruhi caught the exchange, she didn't mention. She continued to study, though Kaoru could tell she was excited. _Hard to believe I used to love that girl, eh Kaoru? _His train of thought derailed and class started.

Kaoru's unhappy day was worsened still, when he was in the middle of a daydream in algebra. The teacher called his name, but thankfully Hikaru answered, saving him from stuttering back into reality. The perks of having a twin, as some kids say.

At lunch, Hikaru was going over the plans for the act for the Host day. He tried to get Kaoru to help him, but the younger twin was writing in a old notebook and ignoring him. Kaoru usually improvised for the girls, and depending on his mood, was good at that. Hika liked some kind of plan.

"Kao- chan! Do you think Takashi should get us some cake?" Honey asked hopefully, about to ask Mori to go up and get more.

"Uh, no thanks senpai. I'm good. "

"Alright! But cake is good for cheering people up!"

"Err.."

The hosts turned their attention to Kaoru. "Are you unhappy Kaoru?" Tamaki piped up.

"No!"

"Yes you are." Kyoya grinned. " Poor wittle Kao..."

Hikaru butted in on Kyoya's creepy grin.

"My brother is fine! Let him be!"

Tamaki turned to Haruhi. " Haruhi! Do you want some of my lunch?~"

Honey poked Kaoru. "What did you draw today?"

That made Kaoru smile. He always showed his sketches and doodles to his senpai. Honey always loved them and encouraged him. So he opened the notebook and let him see.

It was a girl leaning over to pick a flower. But behind her a clown with bloody hands grinned evilly and held a knife over her neck. Honey smiled. "Very nice, Kao-chan! But maybe make the clown's gloves a bit darker to give them a bit more depth. And his eyes are a bit off."

Kaoru nodded, and fixed them. He was proud of his gruesome imagination, for some stupid reason. He had actually drawn Hikaru earlier, but it was silly, so he kept in his folder. Why show off hapless doodles? So the twin finished his lunch.

When the rest of the club went to go to class, he hung back to walk alone. Hikaru and Tamaki were vying for Haruhi's attention, so Kaoru was forgotten. HE was ready to spit with anger, when he bumped into a girl. She let out a yelp, and almost fell, but the angry twin caught her. "Hey! Are you-"

He paused. The girl he was holding up was a person he didn't recognize. She has short blonde hair, and brown eyes. Her lips were full, and her long lashes fluttered. "Oh, I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going, and I didn't see you.." Kaoru's anger left. She was _new_. _Poor girl! I must have scared the crap out of her!_

"Ah, well I wasn't being very carful either. Say... Are you new?"

She nodded.

"My name is Nina Hastoami. I just got here yesterday from America. And you are?"

"Kaoru Hitachiin. Nice to meet you! You speak very fluent Japanese. "

Nina brushed off her dress. " I was born here, but my mother is from Texas. We just moved back here for some family business. My father is a scientist for Japan's space program. My mother is a horse trainer."

Karou nodded, and glanced at the clock. "Well, it was nice... colliding with you. See you later!" He hurried off, winking at Nina as he left. She waved and sighed.

As Kaoru got ready for English, he smiled. _I think I am gonna like that girl._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three! As I have said beeeeefore, I don't own Ouran. If I did, I would die happy. :)**

* * *

Hikaru Hitachiin was NOT happy with Kaoru. In fact, as Kaoru sat beside him is class, he wanted to take a book and bonk him in the head. _Why does that stupid little twerp who just happen to be my twin just think he can bother me and make me think about him and- _

He had been feeling particularly possessive that day. He didn't know why, he just felt so protective and longed to keep him for himself... That confused the _hell_ out of him. Why should he be so possessing? Kaoru was his brother! He loved him, but feeling that no one should be able to touch or talk to him was a tad bit odd...

As twins, they were closer than any other person. Hikaru knew Kaoru's nightmares, his dreams, the way he thought, what kind of showers he liked, his love for drawing, and every single dip and curve of his body. That last part bothered him. _This is no time to be thinking of you brother naked Hikaru! Not a good time! You shouldn't even think about that. He. Is. Your. Brother. Good lord I wish he wasn't sometimes..._

Haruhi poked him. "_Hikaru! Do you want to work together for the assignment?" , _She whispered as the teacher wrote about the prompt on the board. Hikaru felt himself blush. She wanted to work with him! A smile wormed itself on his lips. "_I would love to!" _

Kaoru, on the other hand, had noticed Nina was in his English. He knew Hikaru was working with Haruhi, and he had no one. _Ask that girl! She was nice!_ His subconscious begged. So the young Hitachiin headed to her desk when the teacher dismissed them to work on the project. "Hey Nina! Do you have a partner?"

Nina jumped.

"Hi! I don't! Want to work together?"

Kaoru sat beside her in an empty desk. "Ya. My brother is working with Haruhi." Nina glanced at Hikaru and Haruhi.

"You have a twin?"

"Yep. Hikaru."

The blonde smiled. "I have twin sisters back in America. They are 2 years old in a month."

So the two both hit it off immediately. Kaoru didn't notice Hikaru glaring very possessively at him and Nina. He was **not **fond of the idea of his little brother flirting with some new girl! _What about him? He was his twin, not a piece of trash to be ignored. Why did Kaoru ignore me? I love- Oh crap. What did I just think?! _Hikaru felt his face pale.

_Love? I just love my brother. MY brother. And not in **that** way! Fuck._

Hikaru turned around and looked at the two happy people. Haruhi sighed. "Hikaru, if you want to work with Kaoru, just ask!"

The older twin snapped around to look at her.

"Why can you read me that well? Am I an open book?!" _To Kaoru you are._

" Your not an open book, I just can tell. You don't exactly hide your anger at that girl for stealing Kaoru."

"She didn't _steal_ him, did she?! Should I go see-"

Haruhi grabbed his arm.

"Don't! Stay here with me."

Hikaru gulped. _AHH HARUHI IS TOUCHING ME! DONT FAINT DONT FAINT!_

His heart jumped into his mouth, so he couldn't speak. "O-oh alright."

Finally, the day ended and the HOST CLUB started!

Everyone was getting ready for the cosplay. Hikaru and Kaoru hadn't picked out the outfits, so they were surprised when Tamaki dumped them together in the changing room.

Kaoru had pretty much just loin cloth, leaving his chest bare and the sides of his hips. A feathered headdress rested around his head. Hikaru had a heart attack. His outfit wasn't as revealing as the younger twin! _NO person should be able to see that much of MY Kaoru! Why did that evil Tamaki do that?!"_

The young Hitachiin was NOT very happy with the outfits either. _Hikaru at least got a shirt! Why do I have to be half naked?!_ A blush was making it's way to his cheeks and ears.

As the girls filed in, Kyoya was writing on his clip board. Tamaki was beside himself, since Haruhi was wearing a almost topless African outfit that bared her legs and shoulders. "MOMMY! WHY IS MY DAUGHTER WEARING THAT SLUTTY OUTFIT! DA-"

"Calm down, _daddy. _It's apart of my cosplay I picked! "

Kaoru heard the exchange.

_Wait a minute, Kyoya picked all this?!_

It was to late to talk to Kyoya, so Kaoru sat at the fancy African table and sighed. The girls were already sitting, and ogling the costumes. Kaoru decided to start. "Hello girls! Do you like the cosplay?" Insert evil grin.

"I know I do!"

"Me too!"

Hikaru moved closer to his twin. "Well I don't. No one should see that much of my Kaoru except for me. " He traced Kaoru's shoulders with a lustful sigh. The girls all screamed. But as they wriggled in there seats, a voice interrupted. "Hey, sorry I'm late I had trouble finding the right room and-"

Nina froze. Kaoru flinched. Hikaru possessively put an arm around Kaoru. "Aww, well sit down. It's all right. Welcome to the host club." The blonde sat down in an empty chair and stared at the twins. One of the other girls giggled. "Nina! You made it! But you missed the best part. Have you met the Hitachiin twins?" Nina slowly shrugged. "Sort of..." Hikaru smiled a fake grin. "I'm Hikaru. You've met my little brother Kaoru." He gestured to a very uncomfortable Kaoru. Waving, he writhed in his seat.

_Crap crap crap crap! She is gonna always think of me as that gay incest guy! I don't want her to think I am a weirdo. She was a nice friend. All well._

Hikaru continued the conversation, glancing at Kaoru every once in a while. He wasn't not pleased with the idea of the new girl going after Kaoru. _He is my brother! Not hers._ His mind was concurring up images of him all alone with Kaoru off with that blonde...

Kaoru could tell he was mad, so his mood flared. It intensified when Hikaru started to flirt very blatantly, a cocky smirk lighting up his face.

Nina was smiling and talking, just like any girl. And when Hikaru kissed Kaoru's cheek, she squealed just like the other girls. That calmed him down very much.

Hikaru's out of character dirty flirting was also starting to bother him. He was being purposely dirty! He actually kissed his neck! The girls were dying, "fangirling" to death.

The only thing was, Kaoru wished Hikaru would flirt and kiss him for real. _Why cant he do this all the time?! _As he thought that, Hikaru touched his nose to his. Kaoru shivered, his hands trembling. _He's so close! I could just move my lips and he would be right-_ Then hell broke loose. Kaoru closed the spaced between them and pressed his lips against Hikaru's.

* * *

**Bomb shell! Sorry for springing my OC on you, by the way. I didn't really mean for Nina to come into here... Oh well. Bleh.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ANIMEOTP, FOR TELLING ME I AM "THE BEST WRITER EVER" THAT WAS SO NICE I JUST CANT! YOU MY FRIEND ARE AWESOME!**_

**All these chapters! Does this make up for not posting chapter two in time? *Smirk smirk* I GOT REVIEWS! THANK YOU PEOPLE! YOU ARE SOOOOO AWESOME! YAAAAAAAAY I feel like writing ten chapters now! Thanks peeps. :) :) :) :) :) I will update this every week if I can. Do you prefer short chapters every few days, or long chapters once a week? **

**OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IS NOT MINE! It belongs to that lucky ducky Bisco Hatori. Don't get me wrong, I love her to death. Lol. :3**

* * *

The host club was in complete chaos. Poor Tamaki had eroded away in surprise, while Kyoya snapped pictures. The girls at the table had screamed at the top of their lungs, and collapsed in a pool of blood ( from their gushing nosebleeds) And poor Nina was stunned at the kissing just stared blankly, Honey giggled, and of course Mori did nothing. Other guests murmured in disgust.

The twins themselves, were locked in embrace. Hikaru was stunned to the core. He hadn't kissed Kaoru since that faithful day in the snow... He had struggled at first, but then deepened the kiss, both twins mouth completely intertwined with little sighs of pleasure. Kaoru had lost himself, lost in his brother's taste and smell, but came back to earth at the screams. "Oh God," He whispered as they broke away. Hikaru's face was blank, but his eyes flashed with emotion. His eyes spoke what he felt LOUD and clear.

**KAORU! Why in the name OF GOD did you do that?!**

**Oops?**

**OOPS DOES NOT CUT IT! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU**

Kaoru replied meekly.

**I know, Hikaru. I know.**

Their lips were broken apart, but the delicious taste still on Kaoru's lips. Hikaru had his eyes closed, as if trying to block out the world. Kaoru started to panic, noticing everyone staring. Kyoya tapped his camera. "You are never going to live this down, twins. " Smirking he started to type on his computer.

Kaoru's cheeks were beet red, and so were Hikaru's. Jumping out of his seat, the young Hitachiin rushed out of the room for Hikaru to deal with the aftermath. He felt his brother's eyes on his back as he left.

_I am screwed. I am dead. God help me_

_Damn it! WHY THE HELL DID I DO THAT!? WHY DID I JUST KISS MY BROTHER, MY TWIN BROTHER BAD KAORU BAD_

His thoughts continued on the track, his face in his hands as he sat in the large janitor's closet. His hand were shaking so hard they shook his arms as he grasped them. _Is this a nervous break down? Most likely. _"Shit, my life is over!" To his horror, a voice replied. "I wouldn't say that!"

In the door way was Nina. She had a bottle of water and a box of cookies. "Hi Kaoru. You okay?"

Kaoru laughed shakily. "Does it look like it?"

The girl smiled. " It's alright. It was just a kiss." _Just a kiss, huh?_

Kaoru moved from his spot on an overturned bucket. "Do you want to sit?"

Nina sat and looked at him hopefully. "Spill."

"Err what?"

"Why you kissed your brother!"

"It's a long story..."

Nina smiled. "I've got time."

Kaoru opened the box of cookies, and began his wacked up tale.

"It all started one day when school was out for the snow..."

* * *

Hikaru was confused. Feelings swirled around him like a whirlpool, threating to drain him. But as he sat in his room, he dreaded the moment Kaoru came home. They were going to have to see each other at dinner, like it or not. Mr. Hitachiin was home, so everyone was going to be there. Hikaru moaned. _Damn damn damn my life is going down in a spiral here... I need distraction. Some way to NOT think about my brother's lips, his eyes that bored holes in his soul as they embraced..._

He couldn't avoid it. His cheeks were flaming. Of course he started thinking dirty thoughts about his brother! His brother... _Oh _

Hikaru was hot. Very hot in all the wrong ways... He jumped up and silently padded to the bathroom, afraid to wake any demons the noise of his footfall.

His face in the mirror scared him.

Kaoru stared back. But Hikaru stared back too. Which was which? What the hell did it matter?! Hikaru made up his mind. He would find Kaoru and make him tell why they were kissing... In the meantime _I should blow off some steam..._

Insert evil grin here.

* * *

"So I've been like this ever since."

Nina sighed. "That was an impressive tale. I know how you feel. I had a relationship with my cousin, back when we were in Texas. I really loved him before he passed... He was killed in a car accident." She got a faraway look, but smiled at the young Hitachiin. "I think you and I are good terms now. "

Kaoru smiled. He felt calm with all the pent up feelings off his chest. He had told Nina everything, every dark thought, every longing in his body. She understood,and soothed him. Kaoru was starting to feel incredible grateful. He hadn't talked that much in years!

Nina peaked out of the closet and pocked Kaoru. "I think we need to get going. We might locked in here..." Kaoru jumped up. "Crap! I need to get home!"

Kaoru got home at nine. The whole family was waiting, Mr. Hitachiin and his counterpart both fretting. Hikaru was silent, trying to forget the words he uttered earlier while in the throes of passion. It made his face go red just at the fleeting thought! When the front door opened, and Kaoru walked silently in, his mother sprang out of her chair. "Kaoru! Where have you been?!"

"I was talking to a girl and I lost track of time."

"A girl?! Who?! WHO! My baby boy has a girl friend at last! All we need now is-"

Mr. Hitachiin cut off his wife. "We should eat dinner."

Hikaru butted in before Kaoru "Yes! I am starving. "

Dinner was very quiet after Mrs. Hitachiin grew tired of pestering her boys. Hikaru sitting on the far edge of his seat, as far away as he could get from his younger brother. Kaoru was staring at his plate, the awkward silence getting more oppressive as the minutes ticked by. Finally, Kaoru spoke.

"Hikaru, did Haruhi ever come over?"

"Yes. "

"Oh."

Mr. Hitachiin sighed. "It's late. Go to bed, boys. "

Hikaru got up and disappeared, with Kaoru slowly following.

* * *

Kaoru took a shower in the guest bathroom, sighing in pleasure as the water ran down his shoulders and beaded in the small of his back. He had successfully avoided his twin by hiding in the guest room. But he missed the big bed in his real room, Hikaru's breathing as he slept. He felt lonely in the plain guest room. He went into the main bedroom to get clothes, even though he would rather sleep naked and wet then have to see Hikaru. But Hikaru was in the bathroom when he hurried to the dresser.

"Thank goodness..." Kaoru sighed, grabbing an outfit for tomorrow and his boxers. But too late. There was Hikaru, standing in the doorway.

Kaoru shivered at his intense gaze. "Hi Hika"

"Hello."

Silence. The naked Kaoru shifting his weight, Hikaru pushing back some strange thoughts. " You have some explaining to do."

**Why the sudden kiss**

**Err I got carried away?**

**Really**

**Yes!**

**There's more**

Hikaru moved closer, his eyes possessive. "Tell me."

Kaoru almost fainted when he grabbed his arm and pulled him to his chest.

His older brother seemed to tower over him now, his eyes glowing strangely in the light.

"H-Hikaru w-what are y-you d-doing?!" His voice was almost a whisper, shivers going up and down his spine as Hikaru moved his face towards him, their lips almost touching again.

**Why are you so confusing Kaoru? Why do you make me feel this way...**

Hikaru's eyes begged him to answer.

But Kaoru gained an ounce of common sense and pulled away. "I need to go to bed. I'm tired from hanging out with _Nina_"

Hikaru almost slapped him. _Why does he bring that little brat up NOW?! Jesus Christ!_

The younger twin spun around and stomped out. " Don't look like that Hika." He murmured as he tromped to the guest room.

_I wish I didn't love him so much._

* * *

_*Insert Fan girl Thingy here! YAY*_

* * *

The next day started with Hikaru calling Haruhi to come over. Kaoru just 'happened' to over hear, but in reality Hikaru made sure his twin heard. This weekend was going to have as much Haruhi as possible, and Hikaru was going to enforce it.

Kaoru, on the other hand, was going to make sure he never saw Haruhi at all. He made up flimsy excuses to his mother to leave the house, but she stopped him.

"You cant leave! Your grandmother is coming over to try some outfits on you and your brother! Stay. In. The. House. "

The twin's grandmother usually came to the mansion on her large red motorcycle, carrying about a million bags of clothes. Usually Kaoru enjoyed trying new clothes on, but today he was resentful.

_Darn I am not going to have a good day._

Haruhi came at noon, her hair in pigtails and a cute red dress wrapped around her small frame. Hikaru was pratcially drooling, but Kaoru was sulking. It made him cringe that he was the one sulking and Hikaru being nice.

_Personality switch. Bleh_

Hikaru had dragged the girl to the large TV, and was beating her at some racing game. Kaoru had found his big book and was pretending to read on the couch. Haruhi sometimes tried to talk to him, but he brushed her off. After all, she was stealing Hikaru. Why should he be nice?

Trying to read the book was tedious. Elves and dragons were very boring when you have tasted better things, like your twin brother's lips. That made him blush and lower his head to the printed paper. Sadly, the page he was on just happened to be two heroes kissing.

He threw it down in disgust and stomped out.

Haruhi felt bad for making the twins angry, and soon decided to leave. Hikaru was mad, but sort of grateful she was leaving before his grandmother came. She would have embarrassed him for having a girl friend over.

Kazuha Hitachiin, The twins grandmother, came at 1:00. She brought four bags of clothes, along with her huge purse.

"Boys! My lovely boys! How are you?"

They both replied.

"We are good, grandma."

She gave them both a kiss on the cheek, then went to set her bags down. Hikaru moaned and flopped down on the floor.

"I don't want to do thiiiiiiissss..."

Kaoru ignored his whine and went to the computer desk. _Might as well check my email before I die of boredom._

He had several.

They were also

All from Kyoya...

He read them, horror growing in his stomach

Kaoru, Meet me after school Monday. We need to have a little chat. ~KO

The other:

I know your seceret. Unless you want everyone to know, I suggest you come. ~ KO

I will be waiting 'Kao-chan'. ~KO

Kaoru quickly deleted them. _Is Kyoya blackmailing me?! About the kiss yesterday? _His mouth in a grim line, he went to face the torture that was his Grandmother's clothing line. He didn't particularly want to go see The Shadow King on Monday, but if he didn't, what would happen? Poor Kaoru was NOT looking forward to another freaky 'rape' face like before...

Suddenly Hikaru and rape face didn't quite go together...

_Shit!_

* * *

** This was oddly fun to write. As I was writing the 'Oops?' I kept singing to myself that Britney Spears song 'OOOPS! I've done it again!' I can just imagine Kaoru singing that... Yummy. **

**0.o Beware of scary Kyoya!**

**Thanks for reading! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO! Welcome to chapter five! Mature content today! **

**Guess what doesn't belong to me? It cant be... Ouran Highschool Host Club, can it? Oh wait... :)**

* * *

Kaoru woke with a start on Monday morning. He was covered head to toe with sweat, and his mouth was open in a silent scream. His dreams were full of demons, monsters and Hikaru laughing at him. Rubbing his head, he tried to get up and get ready for school. But someone was sitting on his bed, restricting his movement.

Sitting like a sculpture, was Hikaru Hitachiin. With an evil smirk. " Do you want to play with me, Kao? "

"Uh I would rather not..."

"To bad!"

"What are you doing?!"

And poor Kaoru woke up for the second time that morning!

_"What the total hell?!"_

Hikaru was waking down the hall when he heard his brother's angry yell. He slowly opened the door. "What's your problem?"

"Oh! Uh nothing, Just the most fucked up dream I have ever had..."

"Okay then."

"Bye."

Kaoru got up and closed the door. _He had the oddest look on his face. What's **his** problem today? _Not wanting to be late for class, Kaoru hopped up to get dressed.

Breakfast was eaten quickly, since both Hikaru and his twin slept in that morning. The maids were both giggling to themselves in the kitchen, and the two boys caught a few wisps of the whispered conversation. "I almost died!" "I know! That was the best fiction I ever read" "And the yaoi was perfection..." "YES!"

Both Kaoru and his twin snorted. "I cant believe-"

"They're yaoi fan girls!" In an instant, both were laughing like old times. There maids were usually reserved, and this tidbit of info cracked them up. So the ride in the limo was spent laughing and plotting pranks. Kaoru's mood was very much so improved, even with Kyoya's threats hanging above his head. _Maybe I have been imagining his 'rape' faces? Oh dear God, I hope so. _

When the limo pulled up to the school, the Hitachiin twins were confronted by rumors. Every one seem to be glaring, or whispering. Only a few people sighed and giggled about the "Forbidden brotherly love!" Hikaru was uncomfortable, but put a large smile on his face when a girl would giggle. Kaoru just followed behind, his cheeks threating to betray his emotions. _Goodness I wish I hadn't kissed him... _ But a larger part of him answered. _You almost ate his face, you enjoyed it so much!_

_Ouch, that wasn't very nice. But then again, I am having a 'conversation' with my thoughts! DARN IT!_

Haruhi was sitting in her chair, but wasn't studying. She had a stupid grin on her face, and sighed in pleasure. Hikaru plopped down on her desk and started to flirt.

"Why the nice smile, Haruhi?" She jumped. "Huh?"

"You were swooning!"

"What? No!"

"I know that look. Kaoru has it when ever I touch him! "

Kaoru kicked him. "I do not!" _Hikaru actually notices that much?! I AM SCREWED_

Haruhi smirked. "Kaoru does!"

The poor young Hitachiin huffed and looked at Hika, his eyes pushing his thoughts to him.

**You mean you look like that when you stare at Haruhi all the time in class, pervert.**

**I am not a pervert Kaoru! It's none of your business if I like her or not!**

**Your my brother. It will always be my business.**

**I hate you.**

**I love you.**

_Oops. Well that went nicely. Confess Kaoru! Brilliant idea. _

* * *

Hikaru ignored his twin the rest of the day. In the host club, He actually refused to do the act! Kyoya wasn't happy, and complained he was going to lose important money. But kept looking towards pensive Kaoru with a smug smile.

Honey-senpai invited Kaoru to his table to talk to the girls. Mori ruffled his hair, and tried to make him feel better. But he slumped next to Honey and picked at a piece of lime cake. His thoughts were swirling around his head, making him dizzy. He tried to look happy, but the truth was he wanted to sink in a hole and die. Depression was like a dark cloud, making him slump in the cushions. The girls were pitying, and tried to cheer him up. But the twin ignored them.

_Kyoya can fuck himself, I am going home and sleeping until Friday! _

Of course, he didn't hurry up enough when the day ended, and Kyoya caught him. "We need to have a little chat."

"What do you want."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "I know you love him more then you should."

Kaoru froze. "W-what m-makes you t-think that?!"

"Oh lots of things. But you're never going to get any where with him."

Kaoru was backed up against the wall, his eyes wide. " W-hat are you going to d-do?!"

"This."

Kyoya wrapped his hands around Kaoru's waist, and drug him to a large couch in the back of the room. He tossed him down, and pinned his legs and arms to the cushions.

"I can love you like Hikaru will never do. I can make you moan just as much as he could. Let me show you!"

"Are you going to-"

"If you struggle. I will force you."

Kaoru tried to scream, but it was muffled by Kyoya's mouth. He kissed him hard, violating his soft mouth with a humid tongue. Kaoru was still, so surprised by his position under the Shadow King, that he couldn't move.

I KNEW HE WAS GIVING ME RAPE FACES! I SHOULD HAVE KNOOOWN!

* * *

Hikaru never left the school. He was trying in vain to find his brother, looking in every closet he knew. But no red head appeared to comfort him. Kaoru was gone. But in a last ditch effort before he flipped out, Hikaru went to check Music Room #3. But when he put a hand on the door, he heard a familiar noise. Kaoru's _moan?! _He peeked in, only to cover his mouth to muffle a loud gasp. Kaoru, his little brother, pinned down by Kyoya on the back couch.

Kyoya had opened his shirt, and was sucking on his heaving chest. Kaoru's hand's were twined in Kyoya's black hair. When the Shadow King moved up to kiss Kaoru, Hikaru backed up, horrified.

_Kaoru Kyoya together? Together together together together together?! _His brother was in the middle of se- _something_ with KYOYA! "When did this happen...", Hikaru whispered.

He needed to stop this. Kaoru was _not _going to be... **defiled** by Kyoya!

_Kaoru is mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. I cant deny it. I- I... Love him?! _

Hikaru's subconscious whispered back.

_You love your brother_

* * *

**This was fun to write. I had a much better, more... smutty? version, but it wasn't saved. Grrrrrrrrr.**

**Cliffhanger! Don't worry, lots more chapters soon. :) Much more smut too. **

**~ the fangirling author~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Six chapters! An even number. :D Just so you know, Kyoya isn't quite a rapist. You'll see. *EVIL GRIN* He is always planning, that Shadow King. You will see! Sorry for being so slow to update, school started. It's been pretty hectic in my life. -.- bleh**

**Guess what I don't own? OHSHC! Boo hooooo**

**Thanks for following and reviewing! :3**

**PS: THANK YOU **_httydfreakforever_** for your nice message. I love getting messages from people. ^^**

* * *

Kyoya had heard Hikaru's gasp. Knowingly he trailed his tongue on Kaoru's neck, holding back his amusement at the young Hitachiin's pulse started to go crazy. _It seems everything is going to fall into place. _He thought while pulling back to judge Kaoru's emotions. The poor boy was looking away, his conflicted feelings and longings making him feel almost dizzy.

Hikaru was slumped in the hallway, his hand still over his mouth as he murmured the words on his tongue. They tasted delicious. He relished the meaning behind them... Love. "I love my brother." It was confirmed, it wasn't going back into the dark recesses of his brain now. He loved his brother like he should a girl, like Haruhi. But Haruhi wasn't the one he craved. The one whose face and body where so familiar. The one he used to wake up every morning with his arms wrapped around, his face buried in his sweet smelling hair. He nursed his shock with all the reasons he loved his brother more than allowed by anything. It was incest. It was incredibly wrong. He could be thrown into jail for such horrible, taboo feelings.

Sick to his stomach, The older Hitachiin stood, determined,(and _very_ nervous) to barge in the room and march Kaoru away from that evil Kyoya. He peeked in the doorway again, flinching as he watched Kaoru sigh and turn his head away as Kyoya's mouth roamed down from his neck down to his chest. _Disgusting. Absolutely revolting! So awful that I actually used poetic words! AHHH _Hikaru thought as he pushed the door open and opened his mouth to yell at the smirking Kyoya and pale Kaoru.

"I'd appreciate if you'd take your filthy hands off my brother, Kyoya."

The mentioned raised an eyebrow, his glasses glinting eerily in the light. "You would? Well in that case, he's all yours, Hitachiin." He stood gracefully and raised the very pale and confused Kaoru and pushed him to his twin. The Shadow King smiled, and left the room, his plan falling perfectly in place.

_Soon the income of the Host club will be through the roof! So much work to nudge those two together... But if they talk it out, the act will be perfect! Brotherly love = $$$$_

* * *

**The mind of Kyoya is so weird. LOLOLOL. :'D**

* * *

Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's arm and drug him out the door, his head spinning at Kyoya's actions. The younger twin started to explain, argue, beg, he didn't even know, but Hikaru continued to pull him down the hall, refusing to speak to his little brother. The limo was called, feet were dragged, and silence ensued until the two boys reached home.

Yuzuha was at the door when her sons came home, but her happy smile faded as she surveyed the two. Kaoru's eyes were so wide, his breath shallow. Hikaru was upset as well, his face hovering between tears and glowering. Something drastic happened, and Mrs. Hitachiin was going to find out...

* * *

**Don't worry, 7 +8 (Maybe nine?!) will be out today!~ This was kinda short, I am SO sorry! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you go!~ IM SO SORRY ITS LATE MY COMPUTER CRASHED WHICH LOST ALL MY CHAPTERS! -.- darn tech these days. FORGIIIVE ME! :,(**

* * *

Hikaru had stomped the his room, leaving an almost bawling twin in the guest room. Their mother lurked in the hallway, struggling to not barge in when she heard Kaoru's sobbing. "_Why is my baby crying?!" _She whispered, and hurried to the doorway of Hikaru's room. He wasn't crying, but pacing and kicking objects, his face switching from confused, guilty, to angry as he wore down the carpet. Mrs. Hitachiin was determined to know, so she went to Kaoru first. He was more open and sincere, therefore more likely to tell her.

She knocked. "Kaoru, may I come in?" He was on the bed, letting tears pour into the pillow, but answered any way. "Y-yes-s"

Yuzuha sat next to him on the yellow bed, and wrapped her arms around Kaoru. " It's okay baby. You can cry. You can tell me what's wrong, I will help you however! " She stroked his hair gently, holding him while cried.

Eventually Kaoru stopped his tears, dread making his bones ache. _I can't tell her what happened! Kyoya... lust... Hikaru... love... I love Hikaru, I can't tell that! Yes...it's so wrong she would lock my up and swallow the key! She might even tell Hika if I tell her . _So he pulled away and shook his head.

"I... Like this girl, but t-today I found out that she h-hates m-me! It was really upsetting.." He started to cry, but the tears were fake as the act he and Hikaru played. Mrs. Hitachiin was pitiful, and she hugged him as he 'cried'.

"My poor baby! I'll go get you some warm milk.."

"No, I just need sleep. So does Hikaru, he is mad at the girl."

"Alright dear. If you need me, just yell. I love you."

She left with a single thought in her head. _Why would Kaoru lie to me?_

* * *

Hikaru was sitting in the shower. The white shelves on the side wall were the only thing he saw as depression crept up on him, a dark thought away from spinning out of control. He shouldn't want Kao like that! His brother was, well, his brother! _And I made him hurt. Should I have pain as well? _That brought on an assault of images to his conflicted head_._ Knives, blood and pain soon filled the edges of older Hitachiin had been fighting the appeal of cutting for a while now. He tried it once, back when Kaoru and him were alone, with just themselves for company. _Should I hurt? _

The thought of cutting just because all that... drama made Hikaru feel even more pathetic. _Damn Kyoya for touching Kaoru! If he would just stop being so damn creepy rapist? all the time! ARGH_ Hikaru stood and stumbled to the bed, and collapsed heavily. He had nothing to do. So why not make a list?

* I have fought over Haruhi with Kaoru for almost two weeks.

* We kissed in the host club. I enjoyed it WAY too much

* I got jealous of that Nina girl...

* I got jealous and crazy about Kao and Kyoya- senpai.

*I said those words in the hallway

*I want him

*That is incest...

*I think incest=bad

* Or in this case twincest=VERY BAD

*Hikaru, you are evil. 

* * *

Hikaru finished his list and threw the paper at the door. " Damn my life! Why should I suddenly be all emo?! Tomorrow will be a NORMAL day. "

Karou was half asleep when he jerked to life at a noise. But seeing nothing but the alarm clock on the dresser blaring 1:17 he moaned. "_Ugh why does sleep be such a bitch to me-eeeee..." _He whispered, turning on the light as memory flooded in with the glaring flash of the light above him. The mirror showed his ruffled appearance, a few bruises on his neck and arm, a scratch starting at his chest straight down to his bare thigh. He flinched. The monster with dark bags under his eyes flinched too, making Kaoru turn away. _I wish I never met Haruhi. Maybe if I never joined the club, I would be happier... Or not. _So Kaoru turned to put some clothes on.

Padding down the hall, Kaoru silently cursed the distance he placed between him and his twin. He missed sleeping and simply being with Hikaru. He never had nightmares while in the older twin's arms. Why was he so... stupid? _I say sorry, but run away. I say 'I love you ' but turn and hide. I let Kyoya and I be seen, making Hika mad, then I just **cry**. This is a paradox unless I tell Hikaru or make things better. Should I tell him? Would he hate me? Most likely._

The younger Hitachiin twin reached his brother's door and raised his hand to knock, but froze. Hikaru was awake, he could just tell. But he couldn't make his arm move. _Fear? _But he gulped down the butterflies dive-bombing in senses and knocked quietly. No one replied, so he pushed open the door. Hika was sitting on the floor beside the bed. He had hidden the bloody knife behind his back, but those wide, guilty eyes made Kaoru suspicious right away.

"What were you doing?"

"N-nothing."

Kaoru snorted. "You just stuttered. You were doing something wrong."

The other boy sighed and pushed his thoughts to Kaoru.

**I was thinking.**

**About what?!**

**You, life, food, blood...**

**Blood?! Were you-**

**What?**

"Were you cutting yourself Hikaru?!"

Hikaru sighed. "That's the first time you've said my name in ages."

"Answer my question."

"Just look at my wrists if you're so desperate."

"I will!" He bent over and grabbed Hikaru's arms and lifted them to the light from the doorway. The blood was all over both of them now, making Kaoru hiss and clench his teeth.

"Why would you do this?!"

"No reason. I just got bored and went-" He made a cutting motion over his bleeding wrist- "Thwap."

"Hikaru Hitachiin! Don't talk like that!"

"You sound just like mother."

"So?!"

Kaoru stared blankly at the blood, then got up and practically ran to the bathroom. The white bandages and hydrogen peroxide on the counter showed Hikaru was prepared, so Kaoru rushed back.

His brother held out his arms, shivering as the foam seeped on his wounds down to the carpet. But mostly he relished Kaoru's touch. His twin hadn't touched him so gently in ages! It brought Hikaru out of his sleepy stupor, woke up his tired blood. But it brought the pain, and soon the slices were burning instead of that dull, dead sensation.

But pain and pleasure mingled in the space in his brain closely, so Hika enjoyed every moment of Kaoru cleaning the cuts, and gently bandaging them. When he finished, his hands lingered on the other twins palm, and soon started tracing circled on the white skin. The two kneeled there for ages, just touching each others hands, Hikaru suppressing the feelings of love and want, Kaoru just basking in love for the touch, the breath of his twin.

So the two boys, both filled to the brim with love, just sat until dawn peeked over the window and kissed their skin with its golden glow. Finally Kaoru pulled away, sorrowful.

"We have to go to school." It was the truth, they couldn't stay on the floor forever. So Kaoru pulled away. Hikaru pulled back too. The cold flooded into the spaces were his little brother used to be.

* * *

Without any words said, Kaoru moved back into his room. He ate breakfast by his brother's side. Suddenly, without any question, they melted back into life like the butter on Kaoru's toast. (Which only lasted about ten seconds in his hunger) Both twins were dreading school. Hikaru didn't want to go with his white, bandaged wrists into PE. Kaoru was almost sick for fear at being a host for the day. Because Kyoya is apart of the host club...

_But why do I suddenly just hate Kyoya? I liked his company before... _It was true, Kaoru had often confided in Kyoya, but he never even dreamed of telling ANY ONE his feelings for Hikaru. He never even told Honey-senpai!

So he pushed those feeling back into the file in which they came from in his brain, and enjoyed Hikaru. Which was strange, disgusting that he loved him so much.

But what's a love sick Hitachiin twin to do?


End file.
